The Power of Pasta
by TheOtakuKnight
Summary: Just a one-shot about the, ever so beautiful, Itacest! Again with my sad excuse for humor! Yaoi forever! Read and enjoy!


"ROMA!"

"What do you want, dammit?"

"Make me some pasta~"

"No."

"But Roma~"

"No. If you want pasta, make it yourself."

"Fine~"

Ok. Italy was originally sitting on his living room couch watching a food channel. As most people know, food channels are some of the most boring channels on T.v. The only reason the young Italian was watching this lame program, was because today they were making...what else? Pasta.

This triggered Italy's hunger for it. So instead of getting his lazy ass off the couch, he called his brother to make it. But he refused to do so.

This is something you need to know, so pay attention. We all know that Romano was living with Spain as a...maid of some sort...? Anyways, Spain has always loved Romano. (To the point of stalking him.) Romano has always ignored this fact, mainly because it pissed him off.

**He ****knows ****he****'****s ****sexy****, ****but ****damn****. ****It****'****s ****hard ****having ****an ****annoying ****Spaniard ****and ****an ****always-****horny ****France ****falling ****for ****him****!**

But Spain took it too far when he decided to grope his ass. The last straw inside of Romano broke. So he moved in with his younger brother, Italy.

**Now that that's covered, on with the plot!**

Italy finally got up to make his pasta. He boiled the water, took out the necessary ingredients, and everything else he needed to make his favorite dish.

Once he finished, he put it on a plate and headed for the living room. But what he didn't see coming, was little puddle of tomato sauce. Which, him being Italy, slipped on. His pasta went flying! And coincidentally, landed on him.

Italy: "Ow~~~!"

Romano heard the noise, and rushed into the kitchen to see what happened. He looked in to see his younger brother covered in pasta.

To any **normal **person, this would probably make them worry. Probably cause their younger brother could have been hurt. But no! This is Romano we're talking about here. So naturally, it had the complete and opposite effect on him.

**Opposite ****effect****?** Yes. Instead of worrying about his brother, he was turned on by his brother.

**How ****the ****hell ****does ****that ****work****? **Well, it probably has something to do with his love of tomatoes.

**I should probably take a few seconds to tell you that Romano is in love with Italy.**

**….Romano is in love with Italy.**

**Back to the plot!**

Roma rushed out of the room, upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door and leapt onto his bed. By now, he was already panting. He took his curl into his fingers and pulled on it slightly. Thus causing him to moan.

Images of his adorable, baby brother flooded his mind. He knew this was wrong. He knew it was incestuous. But he couldn't bring himself to stop. And anyways, this wouldn't be counted as jerking off. This was his curl he was rubbing. Not his...yea. You get the point.

It wasn't before too long that he got lost in the pleasure. His mind became foggy and his eyes were clouded with lust. His pants became tighter and his moans got louder. And, damn did it feel good!

Was it just him, or did the room start getting hotter? The heat was unbearable, so he took off his shirt and, eventually, his pants too. All he was left in was his tomato patterned boxers. He began to stroke himself through the annoying piece of cloth. It felt good, but it wasn't enough.

He took off his boxers and …...you know what he did. Right?

Anyways. He got lost in the fantasy of his little brother.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Italy was all cleaned up. Sure, he was sad that his pasta was gone, but he was clean nonetheless. He went to sit down, when he heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. So he went upstairs to investigate.

He followed the noises all the way to Roma's room. Italy peeked his head inside to see-Holy shit!

Roma? What is he-why is he...?

Romano: "Oooooh! Ah! Italy!"

What the! He said Italy's name! So he's thinking about him...while doing that?

He peeked his head back inside and- Wow! When did he put his fingers in there?

Oh great! Now he's hard too! Italy closed the door lightly, and tiptoed down the hall to his room. Looks like he's got a problem to fix.

What caused Romano to do... that?

**I ****guess ****only ****we****, ****the ****readers****, ****will ****know ****about... ****The ****Power ****of ****Pasta****.**

* * *

Like magic~! My second fanfic is complete! HOORAY! I know the characters are OOC but don't hold it against me. Hey that reminds me of a song! Too bad I hate that song... XDDD


End file.
